


RWBY Re:START

by Trace_Carter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: Despite all their efforts, they lost.  But as Salem prepared to put an end to the girl with Silver Eyes and her friends, a freak chance sends Team RWBY back in time, giving them the chance to start over and do it right.Ripples will spread, but for good or bad?  Only time will tell.
Kudos: 16





	RWBY Re:START

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is partially inspired by RWBY: Loops. Spoilers are abundant for those not caught up with the series.
> 
> Note 2: this fic was originally written before the start of Volume 8, so you can ignore any canon from there  
> Disclaimer: Monty Oum owns RWBY. God rest his soul.

Under the shattered moon of Remnant, Team RWBY faced down their most fearsome opponent ever: The Immortal Witch Salem. They had traveled across the lands on a mission to save their homes alongside the remnants of what was once Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine, the current host of the spirit of Ozma, and had succeeded in defeating Salem’s disciple Cinder Fall along with Cinder’s faction, but as they faced a hopeful victory, Salem decided to enter the fight herself.

Leading an army of Grimm, the Immortal Witch brought her power to bear, showing the former Beacon Students just why she was so feared by Ozma. With her power over magic, she quickly defeated Qrow, the most experienced of them, and set her armies upon the remaining members of Team JNPR, slaughtering the teens with their strength and numbers. Salem then faced down Team RWBY alone, mortally injuring them in a brutal, one sided battle, leaving them lying prone on the ground as they clung to life, unable to have landed a single blow upon the Queen of Grimm, save for some burns dealt by the light of Ruby’s Silver Eyes.

“ **You children should have stayed in your homes,** ” scowled the Witch as she stood over the teens, dark energy gathering around her hands as she prepared to finish them off, “ **now you’ll pay the price for interfering with my plans.** ”

Ruby, Team RWBY’s leader, watched in horror as Salem prepared to fire a lethal spell at them, and time seemed to slow down as the energy bolt shot at them. Suddenly, Oscar cried out in desperation, throwing himself between the blast and Ruby’s Team, as his body glowed with Ozma’s magic. The dark and light energies erupted in a large explosion that enveloped all of Team RWBY…and then all was black.

xXsceneXx

“NOOOO!” yelled Ruby as she sat up in her bed, causing her father to rush into the room.

“Ruby,” said Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby’s father, “what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare”?

“Wh-what?” said Ruby as she looked around, taking in the familiar sight of her bedroom in Patch, “How did I get here? What happened?”

“Ruby,” said her father soothingly, “I think you were having a bad dream.”

“It seemed so real,” said Ruby, “I was with my Team from Beacon.”

“Rubes,” said Taiyang, “you won’t be going to Beacon for another two years.”

“Two years?” repeated Ruby before moving to grab her Scroll from her nightstand.

The silver-eyed huntress in training quickly opened the device and checked what the date shown on it was, and when she saw, her eyes widened in shock

July 18, 2013

“But that’s impossible,” said Ruby, “I remember all of it happening. It can’t be a dream.”

“Rubes,” said Taiyang kindly, “sometimes, dreams can feel very real. You just have to remember that they aren’t, and not let them dictate your life.”

“Right,” said Ruby sadly. All her friends, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, …Penny and Pyrrha, she hadn’t even met them yet. All of the adventures that had brought them together and the bonds they had built, all of that was just a dream.

Taiyang left the room, allowing his youngest daughter to change into her normal clothes. Once she had done so, Ruby headed downstairs in almost a daze, eating a breakfast of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes without a word, though she did cringe when she saw a certain redhead’s face smiling on the side of the box, and headed out once she had washed her dishes.

“You sure you’re alright Ruby?” asked Taiyang as he glanced at his daughter with concern.

“Yeah,” said Ruby in a calm voice that betrayed some of the emptiness she felt, “I’m just going to head into Vale to look at the shops. I should be back for dinner.”

Taiyang knew there was something up, but felt that his daughter would open up to him when she was ready, and thus nodded with a smile as he saw her off. As Ruby headed to catch the ship that would take her from Patch to Vale, she had one thing going through her head.

If this was the same as what she dreamed, then she knew one thing for sure. Roman would be robbing From Dust Till Dawn tonight, and she needed to be there to stop him. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t catch Ozpin’s attention and he wouldn’t admit her to Beacon early where she would meet her friends and teammates. With that in mind, she figured it wouldn’t do any harm to arrive at the shop a bit early.

When the ship docked in Vale, Ruby headed into the city and made a beeline for From Dust Till Dawn. She knew it was several hours before she had arrived in her dream, so she stopped off at an ice cream stand run by a kind old man that gave her an extra cone when she bought one for herself, saying that she looked like she could use some cheering up. Ruby was just finishing up her ice cream cone when she walked into the shop. But when she opened the door, a surprising and familiar voice greeted her.

“Hello, welcome to From Dust Till Dawn” said a smiling white-haired girl wearing the store uniform, “how may we help you today?”

“Weiss?” said Ruby in surprise as she recognized the girl that had greeted her.

Yes, standing in front of her, though dressed in a green shirt and grey apron and pants instead of her normal combat skirt, with her hair tied back in a tight braid, was her friend and partner from her memories of Beacon, Weiss Schnee.

“Ruby?” said Weiss in surprise, “Wait, how do you know who I am?”

“Weiss,” said Ruby hopefully, “do you remember who I am?”

Said girl then smiled, “So you’ve come back as well Ruby.”

Weiss was then surprised as Ruby threw herself into her arms to give the petite huntress in training a tearful hug, squeezing her as if she was afraid she’d disappear.

“It wasn’t a dream,” said Ruby happily.

“Seems so,” said Weiss as she patted her friend and partner on the back, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Wait a minute,” said Ruby once she had composed herself, “Weiss, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?”

“Well,” said Weiss, “when I realized I had been sent backwards in time, I decided to take steps to ensure things would be better, starting with legally cutting ties with my father and the SDC’s politics. I’m just Weiss now.”

“But why are you working here?” asked Ruby, “Didn’t Old Man Shopkeep run this place?”

“Well,” said Weiss with a slight blush, “traveling from Atlas to Vale wasn’t cheap, and cutting myself off from my father’s influence also meant cutting myself off from his bank accounts and Dust reserves, but luckily the kind old man here offered me a job helping him run the place so I can afford to make ends meet.”

“In any case, it’s good to see you,” said Ruby, “but how long ago did you come back exactly? I just woke up this morning, but you’re saying that you had enough time to set all this up?”

“Indeed,” said Weiss, “I’ve been back in this time for almost a month now, and I’ve already been making some changes.”

“I noticed,” said Ruby, “you’re working in a Dust store now?”

“I know Dust,” shrugged Weiss, “and a little manual labor never hurt anyone. Now, is there anything I can help you with today? We just received the new Vale Weapons Weekly magazine as well as the Atlas Armory Digest if you wanted to browse the shelves?”

“You know me so well,” chuckled Ruby as she headed for the magazine stands in the back.

xXsceneXx

Ruby hung around the store for several more hours, wanting to be there when Roman arrived to rob the store, though she wished she had brought her headphones so she could listen to music to pass the time. She was hoping that she could change things here, maybe even arrest Torchwick and prevent events like the Breach, or his manipulation of the White Fang. Maybe if she was lucky, then she could cripple several of Cinder’s schemes and even prevent the Fall of Beacon.

Well, with her partner, or rather future partner, here this time, she was feeling rather confident.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door chime go off and the sound of a large group wearing dress shoes walking in. Turning around, she confirmed that, indeed, Roman Torchwick had arrived with his hired help.

“Hello, welcome to From Dust Till Dawn,” said Weiss pleasantly, recognizing who had just walked in, but not wanting to sacrifice on customer service, “how can we help you this evening?”

She’d let them make the first move.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?” sighed Roman dramatically.

“Indeed, it can be a problem,” said Weiss amicably, “which is why we are open late to service our clientele.”

“Oh? Well now, this is what I call service,” chuckled Roman before tapping his cane on the counter, “We’ll be taking all of your Dust.”

“And how will you be paying for all of that?” asked Weiss calmly.

Roman laughed before snapping his fingers, causing the black suited henchmen behind him to draw their guns and point them at the former heiress.

“I’m afraid you don’t understand,” said Roman with a frown, “this is a robbery. Hand over all of the Dust. Crystals included.”

“…no,” responded Weiss in a flat tone.

“Then you’re irrelevant,” said Roman as the henchmen opened fire. Weiss had been ready though and used her Semblance to create a glyph to act as a barrier that blocked the bullets.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” said Weiss as she whipped her weapon, Myrtenaster, out from under the counter and spun a Dust vial into place, “RUBY NOW!”

Right on cue, a red blur shot forward and slammed into Torchwick and the Henchmen, knocking them into a set of Glyphs that Weiss had set up that sent them flying through the door and windows, landing in a pile on the street. As the blur coalesced into Ruby, Weiss and her ‘future’ partner followed them, leaping through the shattered windows and landing in the street with their weapons ready.

“Damnit,” ground out Roman as he dusted off his suit and inspected the tears in it from the broken glass, “this was a new suit.”

The criminal mastermind regarded the two teens in front of him and looked around at the assembled Henchmen that were pulling themselves to their feet, groaning in pain from the hard landing, before throwing his arms up exasperatedly, “Well? What am I paying you idiots for? GET THEM!”

Upon their employer’s urging, the Henchmen rushed forward to engage the two time travelers, but as tough as they were, they were no match for two skilled Huntresses that had proved to possess enough skill to match off against Atlas’s Ace-Ops on their own, and with the two of them working together…well, let’s just say that they were really regretting their life choices right about now.

“You just can’t find good help anymore,” sighed Roman as he looked over the unconscious bodies of the Henchmen sprawled across the ground, “Sorry I can’t stay and chat,” said Roman as he tipped his hat at the girls, “but I’ve got places to be and it’s past your bedtimes.”

With that, Roman reached into his coat and pulled out a Fire Dust crystal that he threw at the girls, raising his cane, and firing an explosive shot out of it at said crystal. Ruby had been expecting that this time around and activated her Semblance, transforming into a red blur that snatched the crystal out of the air in time for Weiss to dodge the explosive shot and use her weapon to freeze the ground under Roman’s feet with her weapon, causing him to slip and leaving him open to being frozen to the ground by another burst of Ice Dust.

“And that is that,” smirked Ruby, “we’re awesome.”

“Ahem?” coughed an irate voice behind the girls, causing them to wince and turn to see a somewhat irate Glynda Goodwitch standing there.

“Oh, right,” gulped Ruby, “I forgot this part.”

Weiss could only sigh and facepalm. 


End file.
